


Polymechs One-Shots

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Various one-shots involving The Mechanisms being in love with one another. Ratings and warnings depend on the chapter.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. A Boring Day [Jonny/Everyone]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not everyone is dating everyone in this. The relationships are as follows: 
> 
> Jonny: Ashes, Brian, Tim, Raphaella, Marius, Ivy, Toy Soldier
> 
> Ashes: Jonny, Tim, Raphaella, Marius, Ivy, Toy Soldier
> 
> Brian: Jonny, Tim, Marius, Toy Soldier
> 
> Tim: Jonny, Ashes, Brian, Raphaella, Marius, Ivy, Toy Soldier
> 
> Raphaella: Jonny, Ashes, Tim, Marius, Ivy, Toy Soldier
> 
> Marius: Jonny, Ashes, Brian, Tim, Raphaella, Ivy, Toy Soldier, Lyf
> 
> Ivy: Jonny, Ashes, Tim, Raphaella, Marius, Toy Soldier
> 
> Toy Soldier: Jonny, Ashes, Tim, Raphaella, Marius, Ivy, Brian
> 
> Nastya: The Aurora
> 
> So almost everyone are dating, but not quite. Nastya is in a queerplatonic relationship with the other members of the crew. 
> 
> This chapter's rating is G and there are no content warnings.

Jonny was bored. Unbelievably and absolutely bored. He lounged on a sofa that was haphazardly shoved into a corner of one of the rooms aboard the Aurora. He shuffled a deck of cards in his hands for something to do, wanting to move and fidget with  _ something _ . It didn’t help much. 

Eventually, he stood and decided to see what everyone else aboard the ship was up to. He whistled to himself as he made his way to the bedrooms. The Mechanisms usually shared a bed in the largest room aboard the Aurora, but they each had their own room for when they needed private time or a break from the others. 

Jonny had no intention of respecting anyone’s privacy. 

He poked his head through the doorway of each room in turn, seeing them empty. He was just about to give up when he peeked his head into the last room - Ashes’ - and saw them sitting on their bed. 

“Ashes!” He declared, glad to have found someone that could entertain him. “Just the person I was looking for.” 

Ashes didn’t look up from where they were cleaning their bass. “What do you want, Jonny?” 

He pouted. “Is it not enough to want to see one of my partners?” He approached them. “To want to spend time with someone I-” He cut himself off, not wanting to admit how much Ashes meant to him, not even jokingly. “Look, I’m bored and need some entertainment.” He admitted. 

“Sounds like a you problem.” Ashes noted, continuing to clean their instrument, and not even in a dirty way. 

“Come on, Ashes.” Jonny threw his arm around their shoulders. “Have pity on me.” He made a dramatic expression, batting his eyelashes at them. 

They let out a sigh. “Jonny, I’m busy. As you can see.” They gestured to their bass and the cloth they were cleaning it with. 

Jonny huffed. “Fine. Fine.” He rose, removing his arm from Ashes’ shoulders. “Whatever. You’re boring anyway.” He spat as though it was a brilliant retort before exiting the room. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, moping as he went on a search for someone who would pay him any attention. A delightful smell wafted in from the kitchens and Jonny suddenly realized that he was hungry. He followed the scent until he found the Toy Soldier whisking together ingredients in a large bowl. 

“Oh, hello, old chap!” It greeted, its smile fixed on its features. 

“Ah, yes, hello.” Jonny grinned. “And what are you making?” 

“Biscuits!” It chirped. “I have a batch already in the oven. They should turn out to be positively scrumptious!” It continued in its whisking, occasionally looking over at the cookbook it had open on the counter. 

“Well, why don’t you let me help?” Jonny wasn’t one to offer anyone help unless it would be amusing for him, but he was bored and baking seemed like a welcome distraction from that. 

“Very well!” The Toy Soldier agreed, handing Jonny the bowl. “You must whisk these ingredients!” It instructed. “Until the clumps are completely gone!” 

Jonny looked down at the mixture and began whisking, quickly finding that it wasn’t nearly as fun or as exciting as he was hoping. It mostly just made his arm grow tired. After a few mere moments of this, he set the bowl down. 

“Alright, I’m done with this.”

The Toy Soldier looked over. “Oh, but the clumps are not all gone!” 

“Yeah, well, this is boring.” Jonny waved it off. “I’m going to find something else to do.” 

“Very well!” The Toy Soldier said. “I hope you will enjoy a cookie once they are ready!” 

Jonny barely heard it, as he was already out the door. 

He made his way to the large living area, where the crew would sometimes gather. He found Brian and Tim playing a game of cards at a small table. 

“Deal me in.” He said, taking a seat at the table. The other two looked up at him. 

“We’re already in the middle of a round.” Tim said with a scowl. “We can’t just deal you in.” 

“I don’t care what you think you can do. Deal me in.” Jonny rose to the challenging tone. 

“No.” 

Brian let out a long-suffering sigh. “You can play next round?” He suggested. 

“And what am I supposed to do until then?” Jonny whined. 

“You could watch us play?” 

Jonny rolled his eyes and stood. “No can do. I have better things to do with my time.” 

Tim snorted. “Sure you do.” 

Jonny glared at him before leaving on principle. He’d show Tim. He had plenty of things that he could do. He could distantly hear Brian asking if Tim had any kings, to which the gunner replied “Go fish”. 

He journeyed to the engine room, where Nastya could usually be found. As he approached the door, he heard rather...suggestive noises, which caused him to turn on his heel and leave. He wasn’t about to walk in on whatever she was doing with the ship. 

Instead, he found himself approaching Raphaella’s lab. He walked inside to see her dissecting something that appeared as though it might have once been alive, Ivy scribbling notes beside her. 

“Raphaella! Ivy!” Jonny spread open his arms. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“Out.” Raphaella demanded. “We’re busy.” 

“Too busy for me? I’m hurt.” He placed a hand over his heart and pouted. 

She didn’t even look up. “Ivy, can you get him out?” 

Ivy sighed deeply. “I suppose.” She left her journal of notes behind as she approached Jonny. “This doesn’t concern you, Jonny.” 

Jonny merely rolled his eyes. “Surely you can spare some time for your favorite partner.” He said, trying not to make it sound like a plea. 

“Come on, get out. There’s a ninety-eight percent chance that you’ll end up getting bored and ruining the experiment for fun.” She said flatly. “And we don’t want that.” 

“Hey, maybe I won’t ruin anything. You never know.” 

“Too much of a risk.” She backed him out of the lab before closing and locking the door. 

Jonny sighed, moping around the ship sadly. He was just bored and wanted to spend some time with the rest of the crew. Was that such a crime? 

He was walking in circles through the hallways until Marius poked his head out of a doorway and grinned. 

“Jonny!” He announced before seeing the look on his lover’s face. “Why so glum?” 

“I’m not glum!” Jonny shot at him. “I’m not glum at all.” 

“...right.” Marius knew better than to argue. “Well, do you want to maybe teach me harmonica?” 

Jonny blinked, surprised that someone actually wanted him around. “You want me to?” 

“Sure! I have nothing better to do.” 

“Fantastic!” He quickly hid his excitement. “I mean, sure.” 

The two of them went off so Jonny could teach Marius some tricks on his favorite instrument. For awhile, Jonny truly enjoyed himself. 

Time must have flown by because before he knew it, Marius was yawning and stretching out his tired limbs. “Well, that was fun.” He said with a sleepy smile. “We should continue these lessons.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, we should.” Jonny agreed. 

The two of them made their way to the main bedroom, where Ashes was already waiting. They looked up and smiled. “Hey there.” They greeted. 

Jonny looked away from them, scowling. They had turned him away earlier, so why should he greet them now? He heard their footsteps approach before feeling a pair of soft arms wrapping around him. 

“You aren’t mad at me, are you?” They asked, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” He tried to sound harsh and angry, but it just came out soft and pathetic. “You care more about your guitar than me.” 

“That’ll never be true.” They assured. “You mean more than any instrument ever could.” They kissed his forehead and he heard the sounds of other footsteps approaching.

A metal hand landed on his arm and he turned his head just enough to see Brian smiling at him. 

“I won. In case you were wondering.” He told him. 

“Only because he cheated.” Tim muttered bitterly. 

Brian rolled his eyes fondly. “I didn’t cheat.” He told Jonny quietly. 

Jonny just laughed, escaping Ashes’ embrace. He turned just in time for Raphaella to capture his lips in a kiss. 

“The experiment was a success!” She informed him. “Ivy took very dutiful notes.” 

Ivy smiled. “There was a seventy-two percent chance of failure.” She noted. “But it was a success, nonetheless.” 

Nastya walked in, not a hair out of place. “I am sorry for being unpunctual.” She announced. “I was...busy.” 

Jonny didn’t bother questioning what she was busy with, as he was fairly certain that he already had an idea. 

The Toy Soldier looked at Jonny in what might have been an expectant way. “And how was your day, Jonny?” 

He smiled a bit. “It was boring as hell, is what it was.” He said with absolute sincerity. “But I think it just got a bit better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and feel free to suggest things that you want to see!


	2. Unfulfilled [Jonny/Tim]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> Content Warnings: Smut, masochism, sadism, slapping, rough sex, a little bit of blood but not much
> 
> Trans smut written by a trans author.

Tim’s mouth slammed against Jonny’s, all teeth and tongue and pain and spit. It wasn’t pretty, far from it in fact, but it was oh so good. 

Jonny struggled to keep up, fighting for control despite not truly wanting it. His fingers tangled in Tim’s hair, pulling and clawing at it hard enough to rip several strands from his head. Jonny’s lips quirked into a smirk even as his mouth was being ravaged by Tim’s tongue. 

He was slammed against a wall and Tim’s mouth moved from his lips to his neck, biting hard before soothing the wound with his tongue. Jonny allowed his head to fall back and his eyes to slip closed, letting himself just enjoy the sensations that washed over him. 

It didn’t take long for Tim’s hands to find their way to Jonny’s belt, tugging it loose before removing it completely. Jonny’s vest was ripped open, buttons flying to the floor. He made a noise of distaste at his vest being ruined. He had others, of course, but they tended to get ruined, so he’d have to collect the buttons and sew them back on. 

Tim didn’t seem to care that he’d created more work for Jonny to take care of. He simply worked on rucking Jonny’s shirt up to scratch at the skin of his stomach, earning a hiss that escaped the first mate’s lips. 

“You want this.” Tim purred in his ear. “You’re like a fucking whore.” 

“What, and you’re not?” Jonny challenged. “You’re the one who can’t keep your hands off me.” 

Tim rolled his eyes, pushing his own coat off of his shoulders. “Shut up.” He shot at him, struggling to unbutton his vest. Jonny grew tired of waiting and yanked at the gunner’s clothes, successfully spilling the buttons to the floor. 

The gunner scowled. “Why would you do that?” 

“You did it to me.” 

“Yeah, and you’re getting fucked, aren’t you?” Tim buried his hand in Jonny’s hair, yanking his head back. “Last time I checked, you’re not me.”   
  
“No, but would you fuck me if I was?” 

Tim slapped him across the face. “Just shut  _ up  _ for once.” 

“Or what? You’ll hit me again? I gotta say, that isn’t very good incentive.” 

“Or I’ll turn around and leave without touching you.” 

Jonny stared at him. “You’re bluffing.”    


“Wanna take that chance?” 

Jonny fell silent. 

“Good.” 

Tim managed to get Jonny’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He resumed the kissing and biting of his first mate’s neck, earning small whimpers from the man in question. 

Eventually, Jonny snapped. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

Tim laughed, but not before slapping Jonny’s face again. “Turn around.” He ordered. 

Jonny opened his mouth to refuse, but Tim grabbed his hips and forcibly spun him, pressing him against the wall as he forced his pants down. Tim’s fingers found their way to Jonny’s slick opening, already wet after barely being touched. 

“You really want this, huh?” Tim smirked. “Already so fucking desperate for me.” 

“Shut up.” Jonny’s face burned. 

Tim chuckled as he pushed two fingers into him, causing the first mate to gasp. Tim didn’t waste any time, fucking his fingers into Jonny at a rapid pace, not caring if he was actually pleasuring him. All he cared about was making sure that he was plenty stretched for him. 

He pressed a third finger into him, scissoring him open. When he finally pulled his fingers free, there was a hint of red mixed in with Jonny’s juices. Tim sucked his fingers clean before undoing his belt and shoving his pants and underwear down. 

He spat on his hand before stroking his cock. He stroked slowly, wanting to see how long Jonny could go without being touched. 

He lasted less than a minute. 

“Come on and fuck me already.” He demanded. “I’m ready. What’s taking you so long?” 

That was all Tim needed to hear. 

He pushed into Jonny quickly, hearing him gasp out. He gripped the first mate’s hips before withdrawing and slamming back in. He didn’t relent, fucking Jonny at a breakneck pace. 

Jonny’s whole body moved with the force of Tim’s thrusts and he started panting. A hand snaked down to stroke his cock, but Tim swatted it away. 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” He growled. “Just for that, you’re going to come on my cock alone.” 

Jonny whined. “I-I can’t. You know I can’t.” 

“Then I guess you’re not coming.” Tim’s voice was cold and cruel and remarkably clear for someone who was currently pistoning inside of his first mate. 

Jonny pressed his forehead against the cold wall before him, fighting back tears of pleasure and frustration. He needed to be touched. He needed it. 

He could feel Tim getting close behind him, could feel his erratic thrusts and the way he panted. It only took a few more thrusts before Tim was spilling within Jonny, biting down hard on the first mate’s neck to muffle his scream. 

He pulled out, slapping Jonny’s ass as he did so. Jonny was still desperately wanting. 

Tim smirked. “I’ll see you around, Jonny.” He pulled up his pants and left the room, leaving Jonny hopelessly unfulfilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at writing smut, but my boyfriend requested this. Please tell me what you think and request scenarios!


End file.
